


Introductions

by wasneeliw



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Community: starwarsficfest, Gen, Violence, spiritassassins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasneeliw/pseuds/wasneeliw
Summary: This is how it begins.





	

Baze's feet hurt from running and he knew his blaster was out of juice. He also knew that if he stopped running, he would never run again. A sharp pain in his arm sent him sprawling into the cobblestones. Clearly, their aim had improved. Baze had always been tall for his age, and strong; toughened by street-life and orphanhood. But he was severely out-numbered.

The leader stepped forward with his blaster, the others falling into a loose formation around them. Eyeing Baze, he paused, and with a cock of his head, changed his mind and drew his knife out of its leather sheath. Always did enjoy a little theatricality.

“Limmeth of House Errö, release him and you may proceed unharmed.”

The voice had the timbre of boyhood, but an uncanny calm that spoke of authority and wisdom. Everyone turned to the sound. It belonged to a slight boy dressed in red and black robes a little too big for him, falling over his small hands.

“Oh, look. Fresh out of kindergarten. Better run back to your mummy, boy.”

He twirled the knife casually in his hand as a chorus of laughter rang about them. Baze almost joined in as he tried to wrap his head around the stupidity of his would-be hero. Bravery had a short half-life on Jedha.

“Fuck off kid, and mind your own business”, Baze shouted at the boy. He wasn’t about to get this little do-gooder killed, crazy as he was.

“You heard him. Last warning. I don’t like hurting children.” Limmeth continued.

“Noted.”

Limmeth smiled. There was something bloody in its curve. It was hard to say for certain who fired the first shot, but soon there were sparks flying everywhere and a flurry of limbs. Baze was all but forgotten, much to his relief. Let idiots be idiots. He scrambled to his feet. 

Suddenly, he heard a triumphant yell and looked back to see Lemmeth hoisting the kid into the air by the back of his collar. The other thugs were nursing broken limbs or fleeing. Baze paused to pick his jaw off the floor before returning his attention to the little one who was kicking wildly in Limmeth's grasp. Unfortunately, his limbs were too short to reach Limmeth, who looked a little rattled, but just smirked and readjusted his blade.

Baze sighed and picked a small rock off the ground.


End file.
